deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iggy vs Cream
Description JoJo's Bizarre Adventure vs Sonic the Hedgehog. In a battle of mascots and their ass kicking teammates, who can win a Death Battle? Introduction Aqua: To be appealing to anyone, every great team has some sort of representative mascot. Octoling: In terms of these two loved mascots from incredibly popular series with kick ass supports, only one can walk away alive. Iggy, gum loving pup of the Stardust Crusaders. ''' Aqua: And Cream the Rabbit, Team Rose's polite and reliable flight assist. I'm Aqua, she's Octoling and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Iggy Aqua: New York City, the city that never sleeps, is one of wonders. But there's always the downsides to the popular location. '''Octoling: There's mostly unsuccessful people who've become homeless, prostitutes, murderers and stray animals scattered around in the night streets of NYC, but none have personality or background to them. Aqua: This applies to all but the so called 'King of the Strays' himself, Iggy the Boston Terrier. Octoling: After wandering the streets of New York, Iggy was ousted by his fellow pups, who loved to abuse and hurt him. Iggy's will kept him moving on however, prompting him to one day come across a unique power, one that would help him get his well deserved payback. Aqua: This was the power of a Stand, a fighting spirit directly linked to one's will, soul and courage. Thanks to being resilient enough to endure the pressures of being a stray, Iggy was suitable for a Stand, using his power to beat up other dogs and becoming king of the strays. Octoling: That was until the Speedwagon Foundation nabbed him and sent him to Egypt, to help a group of men take down a man named DIO and save the world Aqua: Meeting the men in Egypt, Iggy was accepted by the team, becoming one of the legendary Stardust Crusaders with the power of his Stand. To grasp the concept of Iggy's Stand, first we need to look at the rules that come with owning one. Octoling: Stands can only be seen and interacted with by other Stand users. If you're not a Stand user, you can't attack a Stand physically, but it can still attack you. Also, any damage inflicted on a Stand will pass on to its user. Pretty simple! Aqua: Iggy's Stand is one named after a tarot card. This is The Fool, a Stand that can manipulate sand and create objects Iggy can use in battle. Octoling: The Fool's main power is, as mentioned, the ability to create sand based items that allow Iggy to one up opponents in a fight. The Fool is more so a defensive Stand, used to shield Iggy from attacks. Aqua: One such construct is Iggy's Stand dome, a sandy barrier that can deflect projectiles and block melee attacks. Should Iggy want a typical shield instead, he's free to make one out of sand as well. Octoling: The Fool is more than just defensive! It can create weapons like sand cannons, melee weapons like swords, protective armor and even The Fool himself can attack with clawed strikes. Aqua: Iggy himself is also no slouch. For a dog, he's clever enough to match Jotaro Kujo's skill in combat tactics, can trick even Joseph Joestar, and is easily able to outsmart enemy Stand users. He can even take a lot of punishment too. Octoling: It's to no surprise that Iggy is pretty damn capable of beating Stands with great skill. The Fool and Iggy are capable of reacting to attacks from Star Platinum and Polnareff's Silver Chariot, two Stands capable of reaching speeds well over 365 times the speed of light. Aqua: And not only can Iggy react to them, he's also tough enough to survive attacks from Stands with similar strength. Jotaro's Star Platinum has punched with enough force to shatter diamond, a feat that puts him at building level. Iggy can survive attacks on that same level, and is capable of dishing out similar punishment. Octoling: And then there's Iggy's smarts, which have let him beat some of DIO's best men. Pet Shop, the falcon guardian to DIO's mansion, still lost to Iggy despite being more equipped, stronger and able to fly. Aqua: Iggy also had a disadvantage in his missing paw, which Pet Shop had dismembered with ice attacks. Even when on the verge of death by drowning, Iggy still took Pet Shop down by crunching down on Pet Shop's beak. Assuming that Iggy's strength is that of a larger dog, that bite is over 700 pounds per square inch worth of force, enough to break bones. Octoling: Iggy is pretty damn powerful, but he's still imperfect. Iggy is a cocky and lazy dog. Should he get bored of fighting, he wanders off to sleep, or he can become incredibly violent if his sleep is disturbed. Aqua: Iggy's violent tendencies often get him into trouble, and he has a knack for underestimating his opponents in the belief that dogs are the superior species. And even with his amazing skills, it wouldn't be long until one of DIO's men took Iggy's life. Octoling: Kinda weird knowing that his opponent today shares the same name as the Stand that took down Iggy in that fight. Must be a coincidence. Aqua: Iggy may be easily angered and very cocky, but at the end of the day, if it wasn't for Iggy's sacrifice, Polnareff wouldn't have found the courage to take out Vanilla Ice. Without Iggy's, Avdol's and Kakyoin's deaths driving the Crusaders to victory, DIO might have won, signifying that Iggy is, or was an essential ally to the Stardust Crusaders! Cream Aqua: Being only 6 years old, it looked unlikely that little Cream the Rabbit would see any sort of action alongside Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Octoling: Unfortunately for young Cream however, Dr. Eggman was plotting one of his world dominating schemes. Aqua: To lure Sonic into a trap using the legendary Chaos Emeralds, Dr. Eggman kidnapped Cream's mother, Vanilla, and kept her hostage to fool the speedy blue hedgehog. Octoling: Which sucks, because Cream was left to wander alone with her Chao friend Cheese the Chao! That was a bit redundant, but yeah, Cheese the Chao. Aqua: That was until midway through Sonic's adventure. Encountering the poor girl alone, Sonic temporarily took Cream in to give her a home. Too bad Cream had other ideas, and instead joined Sonic in his 'advance' 2-wards Eggman. Octoling: That was terrible Aqua. Let's leave the joking to me, and let's leave the other stuff to you! Aqua: R-Right, sorry. In order to keep up with Sonic and take down Dr. Eggman, young Cream had to ditch the innocent persona and become an integral member of Team Sonic. Octoling: Like Sonic, Cream can pull of moves like the Homing Attack, Spin Dash and Spin Jump. Alone these moves can destroy robots made of titanium alloy. Aqua: This is thanks to Cream's speed, a power she slowly developed after helping Sonic on his adventures. We'll cover how fast Cream can go later, but first we need to discuss Cream's more... unique moves. Octoling: Being the flight type of Team Rose, Cream can fly through the air by literally flapping her bunny ears like a freaking bird. Yeah, she can become Dumbo, which begs the question, when is the live action Cream movie coming out? Aqua: Alone, Cream can lift both Amy Rose and Big the Cat simultaneously, which is impressive considering Big's... body size. Octoling: If Cream needs to do so, she can also send her pet Chao Cheese off to beat the crap out of robots, and even Dr. Eggman himself. She's OP in Sonic Advance 2 because of this! Aqua: One thing to note is that Cream is sort of lacking in the skills department, but it doesn't stop her from being a kickass 6 year old! Now comes the part where we measure Cream's speed compared to the rest of the Sonic cast. Octoling: Sonic's closest friends that have been on most of his adventures, like Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Amy and Tails, are all capable of reaching FTL just like the hedgehog himself from their consistency in keeping up with him. Cream however... is awfully inexperienced in doing so. Aqua: Cream's running speed is most likely nowhere near FTL, so instead we'd say she is capable of reaching Sonic's casual running speed. In Sonic Unleashed, the fastest that Sonic can go is up to 9000 miles per hour. Most likely he won't go faster because of the effect Sonic's speed would realistically leave on his surroundings, most likely making this his casual speed. Cream is capable of evading the human eye's highest tracking speed in this sense. Octoling: Cream has also survived attacks from Adventure Era base Sonic the Hedgehog, who was capable of destroying an entire city. And remember that Big the Cat lifting feat from earlier? Well, combined Big and Amy have a combined weight of... wait, why does Amy's weight say 'secret'? How are we gonna figure this out? Aqua: Alone Big weighs up to 616 pounds, added on to Amy's assumed weight of 44 pounds, the same as Sonic's. Cream, a 6 year old girl, can lift 660 pounds alone. Octoling: That's even more OP. Too bad Cream isn't the perfect little angel we thought she'd be. Aqua: Cream is pretty pacifistic, and won't fight even if the need arises. That, and she's so polite that she couldn't think about hurting someone without being apologetic. Octoling: Plus, as much as I hate being mean to kids, Cream and Cheese aren't the best at controlling their speed, while also being one of the lower tier Sonic characters. Aqua: Still, Cream and Cheese are Team Rose's trusty flight type, and it should be said that it's best not to underestimate this badass little girl! Octoling: Or else she'll sic her Chao on you! Interlude Aqua: All right, the combatants are set to go! Octoling: Get ready to rock 'n roll because it's time for a... Both: DEATH BATTLE!!! Thoughts? Rooting and Betting Iggy Rooting and Betting Cream Rooting Iggy, Betting Cream Rooting Cream, Betting Iggy Pre-Fight Egypt, Outside Cairo 7:30PM Nighttime in the deserts of Egypt. The vast sandy lands sat in silence, with nothing but the iconic ancient pyramids in sight of the naked eye. That was until the humming of a young girl could be heard coming from the east, near one of the pyramids. Young Cream the Rabbit was taking a nice stroll through the deserts with her pet Chao, followed closely by Vector the Crocodile, who had taken a job to babysit Cream to impress Ms. Vanilla, Cream's mother. The two had taken a trip to Egypt thanks to Tails, who had decided to take a worldwide trip in his Tornado. "So, Cream..." spoke Vector, breaking the silence with his booming voice, "You sure you can look after yourself and Cheese for a while whilst I'm away helping Tails get the sand out of his plane?!" Cream nodded cheerily, with Cheese answering with a cute little "Chao Chao!!!" We'll be fine Mr. Vector! Promise." said Cream, waving to the croc as he walked off. "Well Cheese, are you ready to explore the pyramids?" "Chao Chao Chao!!!" yelled the Chao, loud enough to wake a certain sleeping dog. ---- Iggy woke up from his nap, angry at being disturbed by a squealing animal. Looking about, the Boston Terrier caught sight of a young rabbit girl and a small creature. "Damn children never shut up! Grrr, that girl woke me up, and she's got a Stand! Bitch, I'll make her pay!!!" thought Iggy, obviously not speaking due to being a dog. Iggy walked up to the girl and growled, scaring poor Cream, who acted innocent like always. "H-Hi little doggy. Uh... how are you today?" Cream trembled as Iggy attacked her. Cheese, knowing the dog was dangerous, attacked Iggy, with Cream remaining brave. Cream thought to herself... Don't be scared Cream, be brave. Protect Cheese and teach him some manners! Cheese threw a small robot destroying Chao punch at Iggy, but stopped when he collided with an invisible force. "Heh, you've got to do better than that to beat me, little girl!" Cream's face changed into that of a fighter. Vector told her that if anyone tried to hurt her, she had to teach them a lesson. And that was what she was gonna do against Iggy. Fight Results Next Time on Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascot vs Mascot' Themed Death Battle Category:'Sonic vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDIO Season 1